


Ever After

by orphan_account



Series: Perfect Porcelain [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but not really but im tagging it to be safe, lil bit of gender dysphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has the house to himself for the evening, and he wants to take the opportunity to get closer to Nitori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Ahem, just gonna put this here, there isn't major dysphoria, but Rin does ask if Ai is a girl and there's a little crestfallen-ness that follows, but i'm tagging it to be very very safe.
> 
> *Developed from a roleplay!

Rin holds onto Ai's hand, feeling excited and nervous and a thousand other emotions all at once. They walk home at a leisurely pace, and when they finally get to the doorstep, he kisses Ai softly and whispers, "You know...my sister and my mom won't be home tonight."

Ai immediately turns pink, right to the tips of his ears. "Yeah?" he squeaks out. They haven’t even gotten past kissing yet, haven’t even touched each other. What is Rin implying? "So...cuddling in your room, I'm guessing?"

He hesitates. Maybe they're moving too fast? Maybe he's being too forward? He isn't sure. But Rin's been dying to touch him...maybe he can build up to that.  
"Sure," he says quietly. "And...maybe we can do...other things?"

"Yeah, yeah!" he nods, thinking Rin meant kissing and such. He holds Rin's hand tighter, smiling up at the boy cutely.

God, he's cute, Rin thinks.  
He opens the door and guides him upstairs to his bedroom. "Make yourself comfortable," he says. "Sorry if it's kind of messy."  
It's definitely not messy, though; he tidied up before their date just for this potential moment.

Ai shrugs softly, lying face down on Rin's bed. "It's not messy, it's clean, and your bed smells nice. It smells like you." he murmurs into the sheets, snuggling into them.

He's even cuter in my bed, Rin thinks. He's about to explode.  
He crawls into bed with Ai with a smile on his face. He wraps his arms around him and kisses his neck softly.  
"Mm...Ai..." he mumbles.

Snuggling into the sheets more, he smiles up at his boyfriend. But he smirks a little, sneakily reaching for one of the pillows. "So, Rin...how was your day?"

He gives him a confused look. "Well...I spent it with you, so that was really nice...what about you?"

Ai nods, smiling. "It was amazing, I had so much fun, and I would do it a-waaahhh!" he cuts himself off while he pulls Rin's pillow close to himself before aggressively whacking Rin's back with it.

"Oof-"  
He feels the hit and knows he's going to have to fight back. He takes the other pillow on his bed and hits Ai back with it, laughing.  
"So it's a pillow fight you want, eh?"

Ai grins, promptly whacking his boyfriend in the stomach, quickly recovering from the last hit. He nods, using the long pillow to block his chest and stomach, hiding some of his face as well as he holds back giggles.

He can't help but laugh with him, even as he's being hit. He whacks him again (even though he doesn’t really hit Ai) and throws the pillow aside.  
"Looks like I'm going to have to use my secret weapon..." He grins and holds up his fingers, and wiggles them.  
Rin pounces at him and starts to tickle his neck and shoulders. The pillow can't save him now.

Gasping loudly, Ai starts to giggle and kick his feet out underneath Rin. "Ah, R-rin, cheater!" he gulps out between loud giggles and laughs, squealing when Rin hit a particularly sensitive spot. He blushes as he feels heat coil in his stomach; uh-oh, he knows that feeling. And to top it off, he feels himself starting to get a little hot..down there..as his boyfriend continues on.

He laughs, tossing the pillow aside to tickle the rest of his abdomen. Before Rin knows it, he’s moved so that he's straddling Ai. The sounds he's making is incredibly cute and he almost forgets that he wants to take it up a notch that night.  
"I didn't know you were this ticklish," he says.

He tosses his head from side to side, arching his back and giggling even more. "Unnf, Rin! Ah, ah!" he laughs out, whining softly. He feels himself getting hotter, and Rin being this close wasn't helping.

He giggles even more, and settles for his sides to keep on tickling. He leans forward and kisses his neck.  
"You're so cute, Ai..."

Ai blushes, biting his lip and squeaking more. "Rinnnn! Ahnn..." he basically moans the last part out, moving his hips up into Rin's leg, biting his lip harder to stifle moans and whines through his giggles.

He's taken aback by the gesture, curious. Those moans sounded...almost sexual? And he's still laughing?  
"Ai...does this...feel good?" He tickles him a bit more up and down his abdomen and grins nervously.

Ai nods, still wearing a huge grin and giggling, occasionally letting out a small whine or moan, because god Rin's fingers feel good. Especially when they’re making him laugh so hard his insides hurt. "Mnn! So, so good, R-Rin!" he gasps out, wriggling his hips. He rubbed himself against Rin's thigh and groaned lowly, the sound totally contradicting his sweet smile.

"Oh god, this is incredible."  
He suddenly feels Ai grinding on his leg, and he can't decide whether he's turned on or amused. Still, he slips his fingers underneath Ai's shirt and starts to tickle him from the waist up.

Ai absolutely squeals at that. "Nn, Rin, nnn..." he moans out, biting his lip. "Rin, t-touch me, please, please..." with a dark blush he grinds against his thigh. 

Rin feels something tightening in his pants. What he thinks is cute and innocent...might exactly not be?  
"You...you want me to touch you?"

"Please..." he sighs out, gasping for breath through his giggles. He doesn’t want Rin's hands off of him yet, though, so he deals with it. "Fuck, please touch me, I've been dying to feel your fingers..."

He panics. This is what he wants, but a thousand things run through his mind and he suddenly doesn't know how to comprehend "touch me?"  
He keeps tickling his sides, a little slower this time so he can try to understand.  
"I...Ai...where do you want me to touch you...?"

"My...mm...my.." he splutters, grabbing Rin's wrists to still them for a moment so he could breathe. He pants softly, blushing light pink and lying back on the bed and sighing. "My..n-naughty..place..between my legs..yknow that..."

He chokes, and even though he wants to laugh at Ai for not saying anything lewd, he slowly moves his hands down to spread his legs and touch between them.  
Except he doesn't feel the same as Rin does. Rin can definitely feel the growing boner in his pants, but for some reason it isn't the same with Ai. Is he just really small (which would still be cute and perfectly fine with him) or...?  
He starts to rub between Ai's legs, secretly feeling around for his dick.

Ai bites his lip and leans his head back, letting out a rumbling moan from his chest. "Oh, Rin.." he flutters his eyes closed as he spreads his legs more, not even thinking about Rin's possible confusion for his lack of dick.

He swallows hard, and when Ai spread his legs further it prompts him to pull down his pants to get a better feel. He sweats nervously when he puts his palm back on his crotch, and suddenly he's even more confused when he still can't feel anything. Rather, he feels the wetness between his legs and he looks up at him.  
"Ai...?"

Ai looks down at him, biting his lip and furrowing his brows. "What? Oh, use the heel of your hand again, mmn.." he moans softly, making eye contact with Rin cutely.

He follows reluctantly, and keeps his eyes on him as he uses his other hand to travel up his abdomen to touch something under his shirt.  
"Ai...I...I'm confused..." He says sheepishly.

Ai groans softly, biting his lip harder. "Rin, why're you-ah-confused?" he looks down at the other, cocking his head to the side. "Is everything..okay??"

He pauses, and he gets a hand on the binder Ai is wearing and bites his lip.  
"Ai..are you a..girl?"

 

He looks nearly offended, pushing Rin's hand off of him. "No, I'm not. I'm a boy, thank you." he sits up, crossing his arms over his chest.

He panics further, taking his hands off of him and turning red from embarrassment.  
"N-no! I'm sorry, that's not- oh god, I messed up. I just...I felt something different between your legs?"

"That's a vagina, Rin." Ai stares him down, blushing only slightly. "That has nothing to do with my gender. Do you want to keep going or is that a problem?"

Rin tries to process what Ai said, and suddenly it clicks, remembering a conversation he had with Gou about this. Either way, he's never touched someone like this, and he's willing to explore.  
He slowly comes forward, and kisses him, an unspoken apology laced in his lips. He gently puts a hand back on his hip, wiggling his fingers as if to tickle him.  
"Not at all...just let me touch you again," he whispers.

Ai squirms again, pouting a little and looking down, feeling a little...down. Does Rin not like him anymore? He kisses back a little less enthusiastically, basically limp against the bed.

He pulls back, feeling something wrong and still feeling guilty about the question. He doesn't mind what Ai has between his legs...  
"I'm sorry," he says again. "I was just surprised. You're still cute to me, you know. I still really like you."

Ai sighs softly, biting his lip. "Can we...um...can we please get into a different position..? And..could you turn your lights off..?" he blushes, looking up at the ceiling. 

He hops off of him and gently brushes his fingers on Ai's cheek, looking into his eyes and trying to smile as sweetly as he can.  
"But how will I be able to see how beautiful you are...?"

Ai blushes darker and covers his face with his hands, shaking his head and whining. "Rin...you already didn't want what I have...why would you want to..." he trails off, sighing gently.

He wraps his arms around him and kisses his forehead. "I didn't say that, Ai...I want you...all of you...please..."

Ai sighs softly and relaxes against Rin, snuggling into his chest. He mumbles out, muffled by Rin's shirt, "Can you just turn your desk lamp on, and the main light off? I'll feel a little more comfortable that way.." he blushes, fisting his hands into the boy's shirt.

He smiles warmly, and shuffles to reach out and turn off the light in his room and turn on the lamp at his nightstand. When Rin pulls him up to look in his face, there's a glow that only makes him want him more.  
"Better?" He asks quietly.

Ai nods, biting his lip a little. "Much, and um, could you lay on your side? Please?" he asks timidly, blushing softly at the way Rin looks in the new lighting. And the way Rin looks at him in the new lighting.

Rin follows, trying to make him as comfortable as he can. He already messed up, and he can only make it up to him at this point. He lies on his side, and keeps his eyes on him, still feeling warm inside.

Nitori lies next to him, snuggling under his chin and into his neck. "Mm..better." he hums, hooking one slender leg around Rin's hip. "You can..um...you can touch me again. I want you to."

He turns red, and maybe Ai sees the sheepishness his face. More carefully this time around, he slowly runs his hand over his body and down between his legs, rubbing slowly over his underwear.

Ai lets out a small noise, close to a squeak, and practically melts against Rin's chest. He bites his lip to stifle other sounds, grabbing one hand into the other boy's shirt.

He hitches his breath, feeling the warmth of Ai against him. When he bucks up the courage, he slips his hand beneath Ai's underwear and rubs his labia slowly, feeling him directly and getting goosebumps from touching him for the first time like this.

Ai gasps, moaning and burying his face into Rin, rubbing down against his hand needily but slowly. "Ahn, your fingers are warm.."

"Mm...you feel really good, Ai..."  
He moans quietly, pulling him closer by the other hand and continuing to rub him. He bites his lip, and hesitates before asking "Can I put a finger....inside?"

Ai nods, continuing to affectionately nuzzle his boyfriend. He’s dying of embarrassment but he’s so turned on, just wanting Rin to touch him so so desperately.

He nods back, and it takes him a moment to find where to put his fingers, but he gently, slowly puts one inside, slipping it in and out of him.  
"Ai...you're so wet..."

He can’t even respond, little gasps coming out of his open mouth, followed by needy groans and wet sounds from Rin's movements. It’s more than he had ever done, not getting past rubbing himself through his underwear. This, though, is absolute heaven. And Rin's fingers are long and warm and even though he almost laughs when he doesn’t know where to put it, it still feels absolutely amazing once he finds his place.

He grins, satisfied that Ai has responded well even though he had to figure things out. He fingers him slowly, and after a thought, he moves his fingers again to find his clit and rub there with care.

Ai wriggles a bit, not used to the feeling, and he isn’t sure if he likes it or not. He pants softly into Rin's neck, giving affectionate kisses and occasionally sucking on skin, fluttering his eyes closed.

"Mmph~"  
He moans quietly, and he eases up on his fingers inside Ai to rub his clit. He alternates doing that and sticking his finger back inside him, impulsively curling it, as he's heard that it'll help find a certain sweet spot...

"Oh, oh god..." he gasps out sweetly, sucking and licking Rin's neck more eagerly, moaning as he brushes something inside of him that makes his stomach flip, in the best way. He starts to carefully rock back against the boy's fingers, a little shy still.

"Mm, Ai~"  
He fingers him a little faster, and curls his finger more to try and hit whatever he did again.  
"Can I...put another one in?" He gingerly asks.

"Mnh, please!" he squeaks out, grabbing for Rin's other hand, steadily moving back against him. His breath hitches as he hit it again, stomach tensing and thighs twitching. "Oh, oh oh, god, Rin.."

He follows, and inserts a second finger and doing the same motion he's been doing. The sounds Ai is giving him makes his dick twitch and it turns him on more that he's satisfying him.

Ai is a little embarrassed that he’s already just on the edge of coming by the time Rin adds a second. His moans only get more whiny and desperate as he gets closer, grabbing into Rin's shirt and snuggling him aggressively, spreading his thighs a bit more and giving his boyfriend more room to work.

Feeling his pants getting tighter, he almost feels selfish for asking. But from what people advised him earlier, perhaps this is a way to go.  
"Ai...can I..put..mine...inside you...? We can come together..."

Ai nods, biting his lip and smiling softly, panting out and suddenly gaining a little boost of confidence. "I-is watching me like this getting you worked up, Rin? Condom, p-please, and I would love to h-have you in me.."

He nods to both comments and he digs out the condom in his pocket. He hastily pulls off the bottom half of his clothes, and puts the condom on. Gently, he takes Ai's hand.  
"Did you want to touch it before I...?"

Ai nods shyly and holds Rin's hand gently, blushing. "Can I? I want to know what it feels like.." he mumbles, looking up at his boyfriend cutely.

He nods, grinning eagerly and guiding his hand to brush up and down his dick. He moans softly, "it feels good when you stroke it."

He follows Rin's lead and strokes him slowly, looking up at him cutely and giggling for basically no reason. Which probably confuses the other boy, but he’s very happy currently.

His laugh is so cute, and he can't help but laugh with him between his soft moans. He holds onto his face with one hand and puts the other on his binder.  
"A-ah, Ai..."

Rin looks so handsome, the light making him look even more gorgeous than usual. "Do you want me to stop so we can come together?" he murmured, still smiling sweetly up at the boy. His legs are spread invitingly, welcoming the other whenever he was ready.

He nods. "You want me on top of you again?"

"If that would work best, yes."

He shuffles, and once he gets in position he slowly pushes inside.  
"A-ah~"

Ai gasps, going limp against the bed once again, eyes half lidded. "Oh, Rin..."

"Mm, Ai..."  
He starts to move in and out, slowly finding his rhythm and gent holding onto Ai's hips.

Ai lets out gasps and moans as his breath hitched, looking up at Rin. He didn't know it would feel like this, it was a bit weird, but he loved it. "Ah, ah..Rin, close, Rin!" he whined, biting his lip hard.

He thrusts in just a bit faster, rolling his hips into hip and moaning. "A-ah, Ai~ mmmph I want to come with you~"

"B-better do it soon, c-cause, ah!" he yelps, cutting himself off and grabbing Rin's hips. "Oh god, f-fuck, can't hold it, Rin.."

He moans loudly, coming inside the condom and repeating his name. "Ai...Ai...oh god Ai..."

Ai holds a hand over his mouth to contain the squeal he makes, nose scrunched up and stomach tightening as he feels the rush of heat, panting as he feels something wet on his thighs and outer lips. At that, he collapses against the bed, keeping his lower half off of it to keep it clean, because he still wants cuddling and movies; and cuddling on wet, gross sheets wasn't fun.

Rin feels him come, and it almost makes him want to come again. He pulls out and quickly disposes of the condom, and pulls his shirt off to gently clean off Ai. "So you don't feel so dirty," he says softly.

He smiles softly, relaxing against the bed and letting Rin finish. "Thank you..." he sighs out quietly, voice a bit dreamy and soft. And Rin is being very gentle, and even using his own shirt, which makes Ai feel warm and kinda giggly.

He smiles back and tosses his clothes aside, and crawls back into bed to hold him.  
"Did that feel good, Ai...?" He asks.

He nods, cuddling up to him, smiling at how much better he feels. "Mhm, so good..you're really good with your fingers, Rin.."

He laughs quietly. "Thank you. You feel so warm inside..."

He blushes, hiding his face in Rin's stomach. "Oh my god..you feel warm inside me so..." he mumbles against his boyfriend.

He laughs again, and holds him tighter. "So that's what this feels like..."

"Mm...I thought the same thing.." he yawns, snuggling into Rin again. His eyes are closed and he mumbles again. "I really wanna fall asleep with you holding me.."

He yawns, and nods in agreement. "Me too...fall asleep...with me..."

Ai already starts dozing off, mumbling in agreement before he goes limp, melting into his boyfriend's chest.


End file.
